Tea truce
by Meloe-bkl
Summary: Leur première rencontre.


**Titre : **Tea truce  
**Auteur :** Meloe  
**Béta:** Rauz  
**Disclaimer :** I don't own Lie to Me or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended (Mais je garde Altker par contre, parce qu'il est comme l'Orangina Rouge…).  
**Genre :** Romance/Friendship.  
**Résumé :** Leur première rencontre.  
**A/N :** Ok du coup cette fic ne colle absolument pas avec le 2x12, ah si j'ai tapé juste pour le bâtiment le reste… non. Pour ma défense je l'avais écrite avant la diffusion du zode en question^^  
Fic écrite pour le défi n°5 du CPAF (flashback).  
**Saison/Spoiler :** pour une fois, absolument aucun spoiler!

* * *

_"I always fear that creation will expire before tea-time." _  
Sidney Smith

La température de ses mains, pour peu que l'on s'y intéresse, devait approcher les quarante degrés. Au moins, appuya Cal. La faute aux deux tasses qui lui brulaient les paumes. Sa faute à lui sûrement pour les avoir trop faites chauffer. Il s'avérait pourtant que Cal n'était pas homme à facilement accepter qu'il soit simplement en tort. Non, sûrement la faute revenait à ce ridicule rituel. Ridicule, vraiment. Et beaucoup trop vieux aussi. Mais comme on ne change pas une méthode qui marche, Cal n'avait d'autre choix que d'essayer de ne pas laisser tomber les tasses en question, serrant les dents sous la chaleur qui émanait de la céramique. Oh, non, réfléchit-il, si l'on cherchait bien c'était la faute d'Altker. C'était par la faute de cet insupportable bureaucrate s'il avait lui-même instauré ce foutu rituel, se souvint-il en se remémorant la scène.

« Docteur Lightman, je pensais pourtant que nous avions été clairs, fit remarquer sèchement un homme.  
- Apparemment non, répondit l'intéressé.  
- La signification du mot légal, repris Altker, implique de se conformer à la loi et la loi, poursuivit-il froidement, n'autorise pas le passage à tabac des suspects.  
- Vraiment ? demanda Lightman, un sourire en coin. Quelle était cette phrase déjà, "c'est légal parce que je le veux"…  
- Je suis surpris de vous entendre citer Louis XVI, observa le Directeur en entrant. Un ennemi de votre patrie d'origine, si je ne me trompe.  
- Le Docteur Lightman ici présent, interrompit Altker, a la fâcheuse tendance de plier les circonstances à son bon vouloir.  
- Allons Trent, le repris le Directeur, pourquoi tant d'animosité ? »

Cal se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant Altker étouffer une insulte tout en cherchant un papier dans ses dossiers. Ce type était un abruti fini, responsable des opérations ou non. Il n'avait pas posé ne serait-ce que le doigt sur le suspect et Cal était plutôt convaincu qu'une légère, et totalement anodine, bousculade ne correspondait pas à la définition de passage à tabac. Tout ça parce qu'en bon malfrat de bas étage, le suspect n'avait aucun sens de l'équilibre, expliquant par là même qu'il ait finit avec le nez cassé. Un accident malencontreux qu'Altker s'était empressé d'attribuer à ses méthodes.

« Voilà le procès verbal de la plainte déposé par notre principal suspect, Monsieur le Directeur, poursuivit Altker. Un autre exploit de votre _nouveau prodige_, cracha-t-il.  
- Un nez cassé, Docteur Lightman ?  
- Un simple accident, balaya celui-ci d'un geste de la main. Mais les services ont insisté pour que je vous fasse suivre l'affaire, une question de… ah, responsabilité du Département.  
- Tant de courtoisie, railla Altker. Nous faire partager vos déboires judiciaires…  
- Partager, hein ? demanda ironiquement Cal. Un mot avec lequel vous n'êtes décidément pas familier, ou ais-je besoin de préciser que je n'aurai pas eu à extraire ses informations de notre suspect si vous me les aviez fourni en premier lieu ?  
- Messieurs, tempéra le Directeur, restons courtois, voulez-vous ? D'après le rapport de l'agent en charge, le suspect jure vous avoir donné les informations avant l'incident…  
- Alors votre agent devrait revoir ses adverbes de temps, le contredit Cal. Je n'ai eu la vérité qu'_après_ ce…regrettable incident.  
- Vous êtes certain qu'il ne vous avait rien dit avant ?  
- Bon sang, pesta Cal, vous pensez vraiment que je me soucie de ce qu'il dit ? Je regardais son visage, appuya-t-il.  
- Pas ce qu'il disait, évidement, interrompit Altker. A quoi bon interroger un suspect si c'est pour l'écouter, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il sèchement. Ces méthodes doivent vous sembler triviales à côté de votre _science_.  
- Ma science, dit Cal en se redressant, ne me laisse pas le loisir de me concentrer sur la vanne à mensonges que sont vos suspects, pas avant que je vois sur leurs visages qu'ils ne mentent pas. »

Ils étaient nez à nez et à en juger par le rictus qui déformait maintenant la lèvre supérieure d'Altker, l'homme avait une furieuse envie d'en découvre. Cal souhaita un bref instant qu'il ouvre le feu, après tout ce serait dommage de ne pas mettre en pratique les cours de boxe qu'il avait suivis à Oxford. Il fut bien vite ramené au moment présent quand Paldon, le Directeur du département de la Défense, se racla bruyamment la gorge, interrompant l'échange de regards meurtriers entre les deux hommes. Cal se détourna d'Altker et reporta son attention sur le gradé. Un air songeur clairement écrit sur son visage, le Directeur semblait en proie à un débat intérieur.

« Peut-être le problème vient-il de là, observa-t-il songeusement. Vous scrutez leurs traits, lui fit-il remarquer.  
- Étant donné que le Pentagone m'a fait venir d'Angleterre pour ça, je suis étonné que vous ne vous en soyez pas rendu compte plus tôt, observa calmement Cal.  
- En effet, approuva Paldon. Une erreur que je vais m'empresser de réparer. Si vous voulez bien patienter un instant, leur intima-t-il. Vous aussi Altker, ajouta-t-il avant de sortir du bureau. »

Cal ne sut sincèrement pas comment Altker et lui réussirent à rester dans la même pièce sans s'entretuer mais l'exploit passa inaperçu aux yeux du Directeur quand il revint, accompagné, plus d'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

« Messieurs, je vous présente le Docteur Foster, annonça-t-il.  
- Enchanté, lâcha froidement Altker ».

Cal se contenta pour sa part de fixer la jeune femme quelques instants. Visiblement mal à l'aise devant l'accueil qui lui était réservé, elle défroissait machinalement les plis de sa jupe et semblait se demander autant qu'eux ce qu'elle faisait là. Parce qu'il avait des manières, n'allait pas à Oxford qui veut, il se leva pour lui serrer la main.

« Cal Lightman, se présenta-t-il.  
- Gillian Foster, répondit-elle posément.  
- Bien, approuva le Directeur. Vous allez travailler ensemble, leur annonça-t-il. Le Docteur Foster est une éminente psychologue et je suis certain que vous serez à même de reconnaître la valeur de quelqu'un capable d'écouter pendant que vous… décryptez, observa-t-il en souriant.  
- Absolument hors de question, répondit Cal en serrant la mâchoire.  
- Ça n'est pas sujet à discussion, lui fit fermement observer Paldon. Vous avez maintenant toutes les clefs en main pour résoudre vos affaires, sans plaintes supplémentaires, précisa-t-il avant de sortir. »

Au diable les manières, pesta Cal en avisant l'air blessé de la dénommée Foster. Il était hors de question qu'il travaille avec une psy. Ses dernières relations en date avec le très estimé corps professoral des psychologues, psychiatres et compagnie, se résumait à sa violente invective avec l'homme qui avait laissé sa mère commettre l'irréparable. L'histoire c'était terminée par une ordonnance de restriction avec ordre de ne pas approcher l'homme à moins de 500 mètres. Il carra les épaules et s'apprêtait à sortir quand il vit Altker le devancer. Il débâtit plusieurs secondes et décida d'attendre quelques minutes supplémentaires, partager l'ascenseur avec l'homme en question ne faisait pas partie de ses plans.

« Le Directeur m'a dit que vous arriviez d'Angleterre, observa soudain la jeune femme.  
- C'est exact, approuva-t-il, surprit qu'elle lui adresse la parole.  
- Encore un stéréotype exagéré, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en forçant un sourire.  
- Désolé de vous décevoir, répondit-il sarcastiquement, la prochaine fois je n'oublierai pas ma tasse de thé.  
- Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais, le contredit-elle, mais ça confirme sans doute ma première impression.  
- Et le but de cette démonstration profonde est…  
- Aucun, répondit-elle, j'observe simplement que l'éducation et les bonnes manières britanniques sont surestimées, finit-elle avant de quitter la pièce. »

Malheureusement, Cal n'était pas de ceux à prendre à la légère ce genre de remarque. Ni son patrimoine d'ailleurs. Ce en quoi il se retrouva, le jour suivant cette conversation, à frapper à la porte du bureau de la jeune femme, deux tasses fumantes en main.

« Vexé ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
- Il en faut plus que ça, la rassura-t-il. Earl Grey, désigna-t-il en lui tendant une tasse. »

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête, respirant les volutes de fumées qui s'échappaient de la boisson encore chaude. Cal se souvint avoir pensé à ce moment là que leur partenariat forcé ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos : moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tard et il avait déjà perdu la première manche.

« J'en déduis que j'ai droit au thé mais pas aux bonnes manières, observa-t-elle en souriant légèrement.  
- D'aucuns déduiraient qu'offrir du thé en fait pourtant partie intégrante, répondit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.  
- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, suis-je censée voir aussi un symbole dans la vapeur qui s'en échappe ? Calumet de la paix, peut-être ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Aucune idée, admit-il, en tout cas vous devez admettre que vos théories sont… ah, fumeuses au mieux, finit-il en souriant effrontément.  
- Déformation professionnelle, reconnut-elle, masquant son sourire en prenant une gorgée.  
- Alors ? demanda Cal, incertain.  
- Alors ? reprit-elle, sans comprendre.  
- Il me semble que _nous _avons un réseau à démanteler, lui rappela-t-il.  
- Nous avons en effet du travail, reconnut-elle en lui indiquant un siège. »

Voilà pourquoi, plus de cinq ans plus tard, il était encore là, la même tasse de thé entre les mains. Il se tenait devant le bureau de Foster, grimaçant devant la vue. La porte était fermée et les stores de son bureau tirés. Mauvais signe, songea-t-il en s'arrêtant. Et certainement un problème étant donné que les deux tasses qu'il tenait ne lui laissaient pas le loisir d'ouvrir cette fichue porte qui, pour sa défense, était habituellement grande ouverte. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Loker réussit à passer, l'air de rien, dans le couloir, lui jetant un regard curieux au passage. La seule chose qui retint Cal de lui demander d'ouvrir la porte pour lui était le semblant de dignité qui lui restait. Dans l'intervalle, le son d'une chaise que l'on racle sur le sol se fit entendre et il se demanda un instant s'il devait ou non rebrousser chemin.

Il n'eut cependant pas à débattre longtemps, la porte s'ouvrant devant lui à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Gillian se tenait dans l'embrasure, le regard sévère. Nul doute qu'elle savait qu'il se tenait là tout du long durant. Cependant et contre toute attente, elle ne lui adressa pas la parole et nul reproche, nulle récrimination ne passèrent le barrage de ses lèvres fermement plissées. Elle le fixa quelques instants avant de lui tourner le dos, retournant s'asseoir à son bureau.

La seule chose que Cal remarqua, en dehors du visage fermé de son amie, était la porte, légèrement entrebâillée. Ça n'était pas vraiment une invitation mais il espérait sincèrement que c'était une autorisation. Il n'avait aucune envie que Gillian tire à vue, une fois le seuil de son bureau franchit. Pas qu'il ne le mérite pas, loin de là, mais c'était là tout l'intérêt de la tasse de thé. Elle leur permettait de repartir d'un bon pied, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ait à donner voix à des excuses ou à des accusations.

Il entra finalement dans la pièce, haïssant l'angoisse qui ne manqua pas de l'étreindre, cette fois ne faisant pas exception aux précédentes. L'angoisse qu'un jour elle l'envoie dehors, la tasse de thé suivant rapidement derrière lui, éclatant en autant de morceaux que leur amitié. Il posa précautionneusement l'objet sur son bureau, attentif à ne rien déplacer, et se recula d'un pas. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Gillian ne pose son regard sur la tasse en question, pensive.

« Tu sais Cal, tu n'as plus a faire ça, lui fit-elle remarquer en le fixant stoïquement.  
- Non ? demanda-t-il, son cœur manquant un battement.  
- Non, confirma-t-elle en buvant la première gorgée. »

Mais elle ne savait pas à quel point il avait besoin de ce simple rituel. C'était sa réassurance à lui depuis ce jour là. Chaque fois qu'il se montrait rude ou grossier avec elle, chaque fois qu'il poussait un peu trop les limites, menaçant de les franchir, il lui apportait une simple tasse de thé. Ça n'était pas grand-chose, simplement une tasse d'Earl Grey fumante. Et pourtant, c'était aussi le symbole de leur première altercation qui, curieusement, coïncidait avec leur première rencontre. La première fois d'une longue liste où elle lui avait pardonnée. Tant qu'il y aurait de l'Earl Grey et tant qu'elle accepterait l'offrande de paix, ils iraient bien.

**FIN**


End file.
